Roman Sanders
Roman Sanders is an egotistical character created by Thomas Sanders for the Sanders Sides series. He loves Disney, singing, and musical theatre, and is afraid of spiders, rejection, and never being known as much as the other sides. Roman - Creativity Roman (also known as Prince, Princey or Creativity) was the second side introduced in the video My True Identity. He was first classified as the "Fanciful Side" and was described to be'' Thomas' 'hopes, dreams and creativity.' His character came from his Prince character from ''Vine, ''along with the other characters Logan, (Logic) and Patton, (Morality). His real name, “Roman“, was first revealed in the video Am I Original Physical Appearance Roman 1.0 * White Prince Tunic * Large Red Sash * Brown Belt * Black Pants * Brown hair Roman 2.0 * Custom White/Gold Trim Prince Outfit * Red Royal Castle Patch * Purple hair He also has a samurai sword that he occasionally brings out. Representation Roman represents Thomas's creativity and fanciful side. He is Thomas' ego, his hopes and dreams and his aspirations. He is romantic and passionate, and (though not clearly stated) is usually pitted against Virgil, an example being The Dark Side of Disney! . He also embodies Thomas's femininity, shown by his love for things traditionally feminine, such as musical theatre, singing, romances, and more. Roman is also shown to embody Thomas's masculinity somewhat, as he plays the classic prince role, but also in his love for combat and more gory fighting related things. Characteristics Roman, much like Logan, is very hot headed, though his outbursts tend to last in more varied lengths, often going on for a few short seconds to entire videos. He seems to be the more impulsive side of Thomas's feelings. Unlike Patton, who seems to hide his negative feelings and acts politely despite how he feels, Roman is much more open about his dislikes and opinions. He also draws parallels with Logan that are worth mentioning, like his narcissism, though he is more vain and appearance based than anything. Despite his obsession with appearances and seemingly material things, he has shown that he is more intelligent and learned in things such as art and media history, languages, and performance arts. Roman's personality is very dramatic and flamboyant. He's vain and easily swayed with compliments, especially towards his appearance, and often mentions his sexuality (gay). He is afraid of letting down Thomas and the other sides, along with spiders and rejection. He seems to have a never-ending supply of creative nicknames, often directed at Virgil, but he also applies them to Logan and Patton when the need fits. Some examples of these include: JD-lightful, Brad Pitiful, Charlie Frown, Sub-astute teacher, Cutest Puffball, Pouty McSpecs, etc. Room 'Roman's Room has not been introduced yet.' Etymology Name Roman's name came from Romanticism, which was also ''linked with the individual, the subjective, the irrational, the imaginative, the spontaneous and the fanciful. Roman'' ''also represents Thomas' passions and interests, which includes theatre and Disney. (Thomas has also stated before that inspiration for the Sanders Sides' names and personalities partially came from the terms Ethos, Pathos and Logos, which are means of persuasion coined by Aristotle). Relationships * Logan ** Roman and Logan seem to be at odds more often than not, Roman often taunting Logan and teasing him with very colorful nicknames. Roman also implies that cartoons are much more entertaining and exciting than real life, which is what Logan deals with best. Despite their differences, Logan and Roman do seem to get along somewhat, with them working together on several occasions, most notably Making Some Changes!. And though they underestimate each other (such as Roman being surprised at Logan's secret ability to rap and Logan being surprised at Roman's ability to speak fluent Spanish), they do seem to function relatively well, despite certain recent events (MOVING ON 1 and 2). * Patton ** Roman and Patton get along well and interact friendly most of the time. Roman has referenced to Patton in kind ways before, calling him smart and witty, giving him nicknames and allowing him to take care for him when he was "injured" in My NEGATIVE Thinking. However, Roman has "used" Patton before, usually to prove a point to the others. Examples would be: Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!), where he called Patton smart only to annoy Logan and MOVING ON 1 and 2, where he acted impulsively, affecting both Virgil and Patton negatively, thinking only of the unrealistic fantasies he had been daydreaming about. * Virgil ** It is no secret that Roman and Virgil don't get along. They are often arguing and have been called out directly by Logan in ACCEPTING ANXIETY 1 and My NEGATIVE Thinking. Roman and Virgil have always been at odds with each other, however after the events of ACCEPTING ANXIETY, PART 2/2: Can Anxiety Be Good? Roman has put a visible effort into being more understanding and not insulting Virgil as much, trying to co-operate and work with him better. There have been times where they have gotten along, for instance, at the end of The Dark Side of Disney where they ended up agreeing at the about certain messages that could be learned from Disney films, as well as Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!), where Roman made a visible effort to refrain from insulting Virgil. * Deceit ** Deceit uses Roman in order to get Thomas to lie. He directs the play, probably as a method of control over the situation. He praises Thomas in order to get him to believe that he is Patton. When Deceit is revealed, Roman expresses disgust about him, despite him being "nice". Deceit lies to Roman and sarcastically tells him that he loves his new outfit, but Roman can't pick up on the sarcasm, which explains why he falsely believes Deceit to be nice. Roman also expresses that he feels used by him after Deceit leaves the scene. Category:Sanders Sides Category:Creativity Category:Princey Category:Roman Sanders